The Blood of Our Ancestries
by LadyRedinWaiting
Summary: Will is having flashbacks of his past life but he is confused of the meaning of this. He goes to Hannibal for help. Hannibal has dreams about his past life and becomes attracted to Will. The two lost souls find each other and becomes more than just friends just like their past selves.
1. Past and Present

A new story! I had to write a crossover of King Arthur and Hannibal! I hope you like it! Enjoy.

_ The air is filled with the smell of dirty men and a fading fire. A rough looking man with curly black hair with a beard and he had a full body armor the color of the night sky. This man seems to be waiting for someone. He is sitting on a rock around his friends, watches the fire, and hears his friends laughing at something. He seems to be out of it and he is worry about someone. _

_ "Hey __Galahad what are you dreaming about? You waiting for your Tristan?" A fat bald man ask him and tease him. _

_ At first Galahad doesn't responds but he feels like he is not himself. He is not in the mood to deal with Bors and hopes that Tristan get back soon. He feels someone is coming towards him and is about to pull out the knife that Tristan given him. He turns and sees Tristan with his falcon. _

_ Tristan has long brown hair with one single braid in it, his face has two black lines, he has warm brown eyes, and he tends not to talk much with others. _

_ Galahad sighs in relief that Tristan lives another day and they will have another night in each others' arms._

_ "Oh look you Galahad your lover returns!" A man with long dirty blond hair and laughs at him. _

_ "Now Gawain__the only one that can tease Galahad is me." Tristan grins and looks in to Galahad worried blue eyes. He nods at him and hopes to spend the night. _

_ Galahad is about to follow Tristan he hears someone calling out the name Will_.

Jack Crawford holds back Will Graham from stepping on a body. "Will! Will! Wake up!" He shakes the dazed man and hopes that he is not sick.

Will wakes up from his flashback of some sort and he looks down at the bodies that he almost stepped up.

"Will are you ok? You look like you were somewhere else. Maybe, you should take the day off." Jack says and becomes worried that Will is getting sick again.

Will looks at the bodies at least remember how they were placed and then goes home. He wonders what just happen at the crime scene. He know that he has black out when he was sick. Will is certain that he is not sick anymore and doesn't know why or how this flashback happen. He even saw Hannibal but he went by the name Tristan and he looked very different.

Will gets home and wonders why he saw that medieval scene. He thinks that he should call Hannibal and ask him if he might know what is going on.

The drive home wasn't long but Will fades in and out reality. He gets home safely and hopes to get a hold of Hannibal. He is worried that he is become sick again. Will feeds his dogs and make sure that they are fed. He watches his fives dogs and smiles a little. Will dials Hannibal phone number and hopes he picks up. The phones rings two times and then Hannibal answers.

"Hello, Will how are you?" Hannibal says in a husky tone laces with a sexy accent.

Will shivers to Hannibal voice and thinks of the other man Tristan. "I wanted to talk to you about one of my hallucination. I had a flashback at a crime scene and I think I might be getting sick again. Can you help me?" Will asks his friend and hopes they could talk.

Hannibal is silent at first and then replies to Will. "Yes, I can help you Will. But, you might harm yourself if you are sick. Can I come over?" He asks and hides the worry in his voice. If Will is sick again it might be able to be controlled and he is going to help him this time.

"Yes. My house is a mess. Come soon. I don't know what is going on with me." Will pleads Hannibal and wants him by his side. He feels like he is become drawn to Hannibal or is it Tristan?

"Of course. I shall bring dinner. Will stay inside your home. I will be there soon." Hannibal urges Will and hopes he will listen to him.

"Ok. See you soon. Bye." Will says bye but he lets Hannibal respond.

"Good Bye, Will. Be safe."Hannibal hangs up and starts to get ready to go to Will's home. He packs dinner for his friend and he dress down. He take off the vest, jacket, tie, he is left with his dark red shirt and black pants. He drives to Will's home and hopes that he is not trying to hurt himself.

Will waits for Hannibal to come and feels like he is having another flashback.

_ Galahad is alone in his room and wonders if Tristan is going to come to his room tonight like he promised. They had a long journey a head of them and he thinks that Tristan is already sleeping. He is laying and starts to think of his lover. Tristan is so quiet and headstrong. His face so handsome and his cheek bones are define. He is mysterious, sexy, and only his. _

_ "Galahad? Are you awake?" Tristan asks his lover and wonder if he could have his way with him. He loves to tease his lover and hopes to harass him. _

_ Galahad didn't move and lets Tristan come to his bed. He does slowly and takes off layers of clothes. He climbs into the bed and touches his lover. "Tristan!" He muffs and nearly pushes him off the small bed. _

_ "Oh so you were not sleeping." Tristan grins and jumps on top of Galahad." Well are you going kiss me." He leans in and let's Galahad kiss him. _

Will wakes up, sees himself up from his couch, and he is kissing Hannibal. He parts from Hannibal and shakes. What was he doing? "I am sorry. I was having a hallucinations. I am sorry that I kissed you." He freaks out and wonders what Hannibal will think of him now.

Hannibal comes in to see Will laying on his couch and then he gets up. He comes up to him and kisses him. However, he realizes that he didn't mean to kiss him. Hannibal touches his lips and licks them. "It is fine. Who is Tristan?" He asks as he gets the meal for Will.

"Hmm? Oh he is the man that is my lover from the past. Oddly he looks like you. But, he had long hair with a braid in it, and he had a tattoo on his face. I felt like I was really there and I was a part of something." Will says and waits for Hannibal to respond however he gives him food first.

Hannibal takes in all the information that Will is giving him. What could this be?"Interesting. What happen at the crime scene?" He asks and waits for Will to eat. He wonders if he will start to be attracted to him like he did. Hannibal had dreams about the medieval times. He saw Will but a different version of him. He still questions Will to make sure that the stories match. He has many different memories and most of them had Will's past self Galahad.

Will eats the food that is give to him and he smiles. He loves Hannibal's cooking and he sees that Hannibal is waiting for him to answer. "I was at the crime scene and then I was somewhere else. I was in a forest with a group of men. I can remember the smell of fire and dirty men. There were men teasing me for worry about Tristan. I felt worried and wanted him to be with me. He did come back, we shared a glance, and then Jack woke me up. I was about to step on the body. It was like I was losing control of my body and mind. What do you think is going one with me?" He ask Hannibal and wanted to know if he could get help.

Hannibal takes in a deep breath and decide to tell Will the truth. He know that this will affect their friendship and cause possible issues.

"Will, you are seeing the past of our lives. I have had dreams about my past life. It felt so vivid and I thought that I was become obsessed with you. However, I don't think that any more. We have shared memories from the past. I know this all sound strange but Will this is what is going on with us." Hannibal says and watches Will's face twist into a perplexed expressing.

Will listens to Hannibal and ponders his idea for why he is having these flashbacks. Hannibal is a logical man why would he think of such a strange answer. "Hannibal? Are you being serious?" He questions Hannibal and wonders if this is joke of some sort.

Hannibal brushes off the comment. "Will, do have a strange attraction to me? Since you have the flashbacks? As if you are in love with me?" Hannibal asks and comes closer to Will. He hears Will breath become uneven and he is blushing.

Will doesn't know what to say because he know that Hannibal is right. He doesn't move and lets Hannibal do whatever he plans.

"Galahad, did you miss me?" Hannibal whispers into Wills ears and feels him clutch his shirt. He leans in and kisses him gentle. His hands in Will's curly hair and puts his weight on him. He bites his lower lip, assaults Will's mouth, and tastes him. He taste like his meal and a hint of stale coffee. Will is moaning and his hands touch Hannibal strong chest. They part, both out of breath, they look into each other eyes, and see their past self. They don't know what to do next and they just look at each other.

The past is painting a new path for two lost souls.

Feedback and reviews Please! It helps a lot!


	2. The First Encounter

Hello! Update!I hope that you like this chapter. Enjoy! Note at the end.

The two stared in each other eyes seeing the past within each other. Will blushes a bright red and knows this wrong. Hannibal sees Will's change expressing and gets off of him. He knows that he should say sorry but he not sorry that kiss.

Will get his composure and takes in a deep breath. "Why... Did you kiss me? Why should I believe you? Why is this happen to me? What is the connection Hannibal!?" He becomes frustrated with Hannibal and he shouldn't have these feelings about his psychologist. He did invite him over to and this what happened. "And don't every call me Galahad. I am not him." He feels like he keeps on hurting Hannibal with his toxic words. He stands up and gets some coffee to calm his nerves. He needs to get some spaces between them. However, when he keeps his distance he feels cold and sadden. What is Hannibal doing to him?

"I am so sorry, Will. I had no right calling you by that name. I know that I am here to help you. The only way I can help is telling you the truth. You might not want to believe me, Will, but it truth that you can seeing the past through your ancestries eyes. However, your method is very unstable but it is because you are unstable. This is not a good for you but something just tick inside of you and woke up this events to you. Why can't you believe me Will?" Hannibal pleads with him and wants to hold him. He needs to be with him but Will seems to want his space.

Will doesn't want to hear this at the moment and he starting to wish that Hannibal wasn't there. "I don't want to hear about the past self shit! Why are telling me this? Why do you have dreams about the past but I am suffering with these visions? You said that I am unstable, Dr. Lecter. What do that suppose mean? That you are better than me?" Will says in voice filled with hatred and hisses at Hannibal. He is going to push him away and get him out of his house.

"Will? I am not better than you in any way. I know that you are still unstable these visions are making it worst. I don't know why now or you are being affected. Why are you getting so angry with me? What have I done to get reaction from you?" Hannibal asks in a soothing tone, gets up and walks towards Will. He sees that Will is back up against the counter top. Hannibal traps Will and wants to know the meaning of all this hatred.

"Stop, don't come any closer to me." Will says in a fleeting voice and he can't look at him. He feels his heart beat become rapid and he is not there anymore.

* * *

_The weather is clear and Galahad is on his horse behind the group of men. Galahad is having a funny feeling about something. He couldn't see Tristan's falcon anywhere and something must have happen. This mission a few men were killed but it seems that their job is not done. _

_ "Arthur! Something is not right. I think there are more enemies in our mists. Then, from a distance behind them a small group of men run towards them. Some men get off their horse ready to fight. Galahad tries to get off his horse but he sees an enemy coming towards him with a spear. He is not ready to fight him and this may be his last moment of life. Then, from the air an arrow kills the man and he sees Tristan coming to help. _

_ "Galahad keep your guard up!" He says as he get near the group. The rest of the enemies dead and the other men were covered with some blood. _

_ Galahad glances at Tristan and he knows he is in his debt. He sees that Tristan grins at him and seems to have an interest with blue-eyed man. He is different from the other men because he only killed when needed. He is so naive to this world that they are living in._

_ "Thank you Tristan. I am in debt to you. I get to live another day." Galahad says in a cold voice but looks right into Tristan warm brown eyes. _

_ "You are welcome. You are too young to die and your face it much to handsome to waste." Tristan says in a chuckle and speeds up to the group. _

_ He leaves Galahad flush and confused of the man's intentions with him. He quickly gets up on the horse and gets caught up with the group. He keeps his eyes on Tristan, he must get know this quiet man and learn what game he is playing._

* * *

Will is still the whole time and Hannibal watches him as he has his vision. He comes back to reality and wonders how long this one lasted. He is shocked to see that Hannibal is still by his side. "Why are you still here? How long was I gone for?" Will asks and feels so tried. He moves to his couch and falls on it.

"Will, are you ok?" Hannibal becomes worried and gets some water for him.

"I am so tried. You saved me? It wasn't you but Tristan. He has an interesting with Galahad. I saw the beginning of it all. Why?" He ask in a hush tone and feels his body falling asleep. He body aches and need tending to.

"I remember that one. Tristan was in the distance watching Galahad like a hawk and protected him from the spear. The other men has killed the rest of the enemies but Galahad was not ready to fight. He never like fighting. Will, I see the same things as you but in the eyes of Tristan." Hannibal says as he gets a blanket covering him. Will's body is taking a toll because of these visions. He seems to get them when he is feeling intense emotions.

"What? How is all this possible?" Will says weakly and drinks the water. He wants to sleep and he reaches for Hannibal's hand. He takes it and holds it tightly.

"Will, anything is possible. The past is within our blood." He feels Will take hold of his right hand and cling to it. He needs comfort and he needs rest.

"Hannibal, don't leave me. Stay here ...Tristan?" Will says as he falls asleep. He body shuts down and holds on to Hannibal with a death grip. He wants Hannibal with him.

"Sleep well, Will." Hannibal says and feels his own body giving to sleep. He goes into his trance and goes to the world of Tristan.

* * *

**Tristan is resting in his room and waits for Galahad to come to his room. He knows this man wants to pay for his debt but Tristan gets to choose what it is. He hears a quiet knock at the door. **

** "Come in Galahad." He says in a husky voice and see a nervous man in his door way. Galahad is out of armor, in a blue shirt that makes his eyes a intense blue, and tight black leather pants. **

** He looks at Tristan and sees that he has no shirt on. His body is covered with scars but very tone. Galahad wonders what he had gotten into and what is going on."Hello? You wanted to see me?" He says in a shaky voice and doesn't know what to do with himself. **

** "Yes, I have an idea of how you can repay me? " Tristan smiles behind his beard and his hair is in a ponytail. He face is visible and quite handsome.**

** "How is that?" Galahad ask in a hesitant tone and wants to know why Tristan is so drawn to him. **

** Tristan grins, takes Galahad by the waist, pulls him close, he can hear his heart beating, and holds face gentle. He leans in for a kiss and gentle pushes his lips against Galahad's lips. **

** He is shocked but he doesn't push Tristan off. He kisses him back and hands play with Tristan long sandy blond hair. "Tristan?" He says in a whimper and stays in his arms. **

** "Yes, Galahad?" Tristan says and starts to nip at his neck. The two men are close to each other and both are getting aroused. **

** "What is going on?" He asks but mewls to the nips and Tristan hands touching his hips. **

** "Well, you are repaying me and I am exploring your body. But, I can stop anytime, Galahad." He says in a husky tone and keeps him close. **

** "I don't want to repay like this. I want more than this. I want to be one with you." Galahad says and doesn't want this to be a onetime deal. He is not going share Tristan with anyone. **

** Tristan shocked at his words."Then, you want to be mine? Well this is interesting." He grins and kisses Galahad. **

Hannibal wakes up without remembering that he had moved onto the couch. He is holding Will in his arms and smiles. His dream is the other half of Will's vision. The two's fates are set in blood. The couple cuddles together on a small couch but they couldn't be more comfortable in each other arms.

The past links two lovers.

Note: So bold lettering is Hannibal's dreams about being Tristan. I would love some feedback and reviews!


	3. Chaos Everywhere

Sorry late Update! This chapter has a death and so much angst. I hope you enjoy.

Will wakes up and notices that Hannibal is holding him. He becomes worried and needs to get up for work. Jack must annoyed with him and he needs to help with the recent case but he feels so comfortable with Hannibal.

"Will? Are you awake? I can feel your heart beating more rapidly. Are you ok?" Hannibal wakes and rubs his face. He keeps Will in his arms and nuzzles his neck.

"Hmm?" Will stays in Hannibal arms and shivers to his touch. "Oh I am think about work. I have to go before Jack's starts to call me. Sorry, I have to leave." He states but Hannibal doesn't let go of him."Hannibal?" He whines but he doesn't move. He wishes they could lay together forever it feels so familiar.

Hannibal grins and nibs at Will's neck. His hands go under his shirt and touches his chest. "What are the magic words?" He teases as Will tries to think of something. He bites and sucks Will's neck. He leaves marks up his neck and wants him to be his.

He mewls to the biting but he needs to get to work. "Please, Hannibal" It comes out as a whine and he is becoming aroused."I have to go to work, please." Will is blushing and needs to calm down.

Hannibal sighs, gives Will one more kiss on his neck, and let's him go. He knows that Jack would want him back at work even though he is still unstable. Will is still making sense of what is happen to him. "Have a good day. I can take care of your dogs. I have time before my first appointment." Hannibal says as he gets up and takes care of the dogs. They crowd him and sniff him. One of the dogs barks at him and he pets the dog. He smiles and he sees that Will is staring at him. "Will? Work?" Hannibal reminds him as he gets water and food for the dogs.

"Yes, thank you for everything. I might call you later." Will says as he leaves the house and wonders why Hannibal is being this way. Why he is focus on Hannibal? He gets into the car and gets a call from Jack.

"Hello, Will?" Jacks asks and hopes he is in a better state than before.

"Hello, Jack. What can I do for you?" Will asks and wonders what will happen next.

"I need you to go back to crime scene and see if we miss anything. I need your help on this case. As soon you are done come to the Academy and report the file with me. Thanks Will. See you later." Jack hangs up and hopes Will finds some that they missed.

Will drives to the location and it looks so still. It looks untouched but of course no body. It is a forest like area but the trees are farther back. There are a few large pines but most of them have been cut down. He remembers there were two bodies that were laying on a stump. The rest is unclear. Then scene altered Will is not himself anymore.

_There is war cries in the background, men killing each other, and someone calling out his name. He is in daze because he was not one for killing. "Galahad watch out!" One of his friends called out and he ducked. He is looking for Tristan and hopes that he will be ok. He knows that he must fight so he does. _

_ The knights of Arthur are fighting against an army this was there last job but not all their men survived. They are all fighting hard even though their loved will die anyway. Men on horses and others fighting on foot. There is blood spilled and men dying in their friends arms. There is chaos on the battle field for freedom. _

_ Galahad fights through the crowd but then it like time stops as he see Tristan fight the army's leader. Tristan is fighting with all his heart and he was fighting for his friends. Galahad watched but he couldn't do anything. He could feel blood of his enemies on him but it didn't even matter. The two fight an epic battle but in one moment Tristan is died from a swift movement. _

_He shouts and runs towards the body but his friend stops him. Arthur sees what has happens, attacks the leader, and kills him. While Galahad stands and is still in shock. This was the worst memory for Galahad and he feels like his life is over. _

_ He is feeling intense pain and sobs from all the distress of losing his lover. _

Will wakes from the vision and feels the tears on his face. He sobs uncontrollably and remembers what he just saw. He feels intense pain as his hearting is breaking and his body is aching from the sadness. There was death all around him and he couldn't even stop it. Tristan had died and he couldn't do anything. Will this happen in real life is Hannibal going to die. He doesn't know what to do and he called Hannibal. He is in not in the right state of mind to do work. The phone is ringing and at the third ring Hannibal picks up.

"Hello, Will. What is matter? Will, are you crying?" Hannibal asks and realizes that Will had another vision about his death. He didn't except him to see this vision this early and he didn't want Will to see this. He can't cope with death well and this will make it worst.

Will is crying but he gets words out of his mouth."I am at a crime scene. Please get me home. I feel so much pain everywhere. I need you." Will says and sobs into the phone.

"Will stay there I am coming there now. I will be there soon." Hannibal says and hangs up. He calls his client and cancels late minute which he never does. Will is endanger and he needs to be safe. He would safer at Hannibal's home and he can help him hopeful. Will is remembering all the bad rather than the good. He drives are fast as he can to Will's location, sees him from the distance, and he races towards him. "Will!" He shouts and gets to Will. He kneels down and holds Will close to his body. He can feel Will's body shaking.

Will is clinging to Hannibal and starts to talking some words. "I saw Tristan die and all that I could do is watch. I couldn't do anything. My body feeling such pain and I can't stand it. Hannibal, are you going to die? What is going on with me. I am feeling too much emotions right now. Help me." Will pleads and wants all the pain to go away.

"Will it was just a memory you need to relax." Hannibal says in calm tone and holds Will. He rocks his body gentle but Will is still in pain. He can feel that his body is very sensitive and he needs something to numb the pain. "Will I am going to take to my home and give you something to ease the pain. Stay with me. Do you dare go to sleep or get a vision." Hannibal command Will and sees he is slowly getting back to reality.

"Hannibal? Please stop the pain." Will says in a hush tone as he cuddles his head into Hannibal's chest.

Those words made Hannibal ache because he has heard those words before in his past. He could make sense of the past as Will is just remember the past. "I will make everything better, Will." Hannibal turns Will's face gentle and kisses him. He picks him up and cares him to the car.

The trips was not long for Hannibal but Will is still in pain. His body still ache and he growling in pain. The sobbing stopped but the pain is ongoing. Hannibal parks his car and gets Will into his home. He lays him on the couch and gets the morphine. This is one way that he can help Will but he needs to help him with his past memories.

"Hannibal where are you going? Are you leaving me?" Will asks with a groan in a pain. He clings to Hannibal's arm and wants him to stay. This seems so familiar but from the past. He can't piece the past together and his mind is trying to make sense of it.

"I will be right back, Will. I am getting something to ease the pain for, now. We will talk about the past after you feel better. Oh Will the past is over powering your present. I don't know if your body can handle it." He kisses Will's hand and let's him go. He gets the morphine.

"How long will I sleep? Hannibal don't know what is real anymore." Will questions Hannibal as he slowly injects the drug.

"Will, I am and you are real. Everything will be ok. You need to rest your mind and body. I will be here with you. Everything will be better soon." Hannibal says in a sorrow tone and sees Will falling asleep. He wishes there was another way but this was the only way.

Hannibal sits next to Will and watches him sleep. He remembers the past which is very similar to this event.

**In the air there was moisture from the rain and the all men were tried from the past mission. They stayed the night at a barn but the couple stay away from everyone. Tristan and Galahad were always together. **

** Galahad had gotten injured and he cried out for Tristan."Tristan! Help me! Please stop the pain!" Tristan comes to him in a heartbeat and sees the damage that has been done. **

** "Galahad what have you done?" Tristan tends to the wounds that were on his left side, arms, and legs. They were minor cuts but he still worried about his lover. **

** "I had tried killing and it still not my thing. You told I should try it sometime." Galahad laughs but groans in pain. He clings to Tristan and hopes he will make the pain go away. **

** "Silly Galahad. Leave all the killing to me. I don't want to you get hurt." Tristan says and holds Galahad. He seems so small in his arms. **

** Galahad said nothing and played with Tristan hair instead. He didn't want to be treated like a child and he wanted to be respect by the other knights. Galahad starts to braids Tristan's long dirty blond hair. "I want to make a point. I can fight Tristan. I can take care of myself. One day I will save you." He smiles at him and gentles kisses him. Such a sweet man and he had a heart of gold. **

Hannibal wakes with tears in his eyes knowing that he died in the past. He knows that Galahad lives inside of Will but has yet to be awoken. He had made peace with his past and lets Tristan live within him.

Tristan's death effected Galahad so much that he was in eternal pain and now Will is feeling this pain. Will lays in bed slowly breathing, he smiles, and holds Hannibal's hand. They stay in touch with each other in the present and the past.

Please rate and Review! Thanks!


End file.
